POR CULPA DE ELLA
by LucyxSting
Summary: Sasuke es el chico mas popular de la escuela y se puede decir que tiene una vida perfecta una familia junta un grupo de amigos las mejores notas del instituto la chica mas guapa del insti dinero de sobra no le falta nada asta la llegada de ella
1. LA NUEVA

**POV SASUKE**

_Hola mi nombre es Sasuke Uchia tengo 17 anos y soy el chico mas popular del colegio el que todas las chicas desean y el capitan del equipo de es el primer dia de clase y yo con mis amigos y mi novia Sakura Haruno vamos al en segundo todos hasi que siempre estamos juntos_

Riiiiiiiiinnnngggg

Empiesan las clases hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde-dijo hinata _ella es la segunda de la classe y la novia de mi mejor amigo si lo puedo llamar haci Naruto Uzumaki_

_**FIN POV SASUKE**_

Entraron en classe y todos se sentaron en sus acientos asta que sono la segunda campana y entro el profesor Kakashi Hatake (**creo que se escribe haci**) a classe seguido de una despampante rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo de diosa .Casi todos los chicos se le quedaron mirando (**menos naruto,sauke,gaara,sai **)

Chicos esta es una alumna nueva por avor presentate-dijo el profesor

Soy Yamanaka Ino y tengo 17 anos-dijo la rubia

Muy bien senorita Yamanaka sientate al lado de Shikamaru-dijo el profesor senalando a un chico con una coleta en forma de pina

La rubia asintio y se fue a sentarse donde le dijo el profesor ganandose una mirada asesina de parte de una rubia de ojos verdes

Deacuerdo como es el primer dia de classe cada uno dira su nombre y su edad empezando por ti- dijo senalando a una chica pelirosa que estaba al lado de sasuke

-Soy Sakura Haruno y tengo 17 anos

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 17 anos

-KYYAAY-gritaron casi todas las chicas menos temari que estaba observanod a ino con odio hinata que estaba hablando con su novio ino que saco su ipod y se pusa a escuchar musica y matsuri que estaba enbobada mirando a gaara

-soy Nruto Uzumaki y tengo 17 anos

-soy Hinata Hyuga y tengo 17 anos

Deacuerdo como todos tienen 17 anos no se falta decir la edad-dijo el profesor

-soy Shikamaru Nara

-Temari Sabuka No

-Kiba Inuzuka

-Couji Akimichi

-Matsuri

-kankuro sabuka no

-Gaara sabuka no

-Neji Hyuga

-Tenten ama

-Rock lee

-Sai

Y haci se presentaron todos y siguieron con la classe Sasuke hablando con naruto hinata y sakura shikamaru hablando con kiba y couji temari hablando con sus hermanos y matsuri Lee hablando con tenten y neji sai y muchos mas tios mirando a Ino que seguia escuchando musica y ignorandolos las chicas mirando a sasuke y los demas atendiendo a lo que decia el profesor

**CONTINUARA**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ES MI PRIMER FIC HACI QUE NO ES TAN BUENO LA CONTINUACION INTENTARE ESCRIBIRLA ESTA SEMANA CHAU UN BESITO**


	2. Comemos Juntas?

**POV INO**

_Soy Ino Yamanaka tengo 17 anos y ahora estoy escuchando musica en clase no es que no me gusten las clases o que soy tonta pero es el primer dia de clase y no me interesa mucho bueno desde cuando vine aqui la mayoria de los chicos no dejan de mirarme normalmente alguien normal iria a gritarles que dejen de mirarme pero ya estoy acostumbrada no es que me crea la mas guapa del mundo todo lo contrario creo que soy normal pero eso no es lo peor es rubia Temari creo que se llama no me deja de mirar con odio y es que no le hise nada_

Riiinnngggg

_Sono la campana bien por fin puedo ir al patio recojo todas mis cosas y me dispongo a salir pero es rubia se me pone delante impidendome le paso_

Escuchame bien mas te vale no hacercarte a mi novio por que a el no le gustan las putas-me dijo

_No te preocupes que no me voy a hasercar a el pero cuando me amenazes no mientas por que si a tu novio no le gustan las putas no estaria saliendo con tigo-le dije eso y me fui tranquila al patio pero pude escuchar como ella gritaba que esto no hiva a quedar haci y a los chicos riendose lo que me sorprendio que es asbache Sasuke no me dejo de mirar toda la "pelea" bueno devo reconocer que es muy guapo pero se como son los chicos de su tipo unos chulitos que creen que cualquier chicas se caera en sus brazos baj nada interesante _

**FIN POV INO**

**POV SASUKE **

_Esa rubia esta muy buena ademas tiene caracter al enfrentarse con temari me gustaria follarmela pero aun haci no le aria eso a Sakura por que aunque no lo paresca me gusta _

hoye Sasuke-teme yo y hinata vamos a ver si Ino-chan se quiere sentar con nosotros a comer-dijo naruto-dobe

Pero naruto como vas a invitara una chica tan poco popoular a sentarse con nosotros-dijo temari

Temari ni la conoses y ademas te pusiste a pelear con ella dale una oportunidad-dijo Shikamaru

Hoye chicos ya voy yo y hinata a invitarla guardadnos sitio -dijo Sakura y se fue con Hinata a invitar a Ino a sentarse con nosotros esto sera interesante

**FIN POV SASUKE **

**POV NORMAL**

Las dos chicas salieron al patio a buscar a la rubia y no les costo mucho ya que con ese pelo resalta

hola ino-sam-dijo una timida hinata

Hola hinata verdad-dijo Ino

Si estoy aqui con Sakura-chan y queriamos preguntarte si te quieres sentar con nosotars-dijo hinata

Deacuerdo pero quiero sentarme lo mas lejos posible de esa rubia- dijo ino

Temari es muy celosa por que quiere mucho a shika pero no te preocupes tu te sientas con nosotras-dijo sakura

Vale hoye so puedo hacer una pregunta-sijo ino

Claro-dijieron las dos chica

Naruto y Sasuke son vuestros novios por que hacen muy buena pareja y os vi muy juntitos -dijo la oji-celeste

Si-dijieron las dos muy sonrojadas

Vamos-la rubia hiendo al patio

Ino-sam es por el otro lado-dijo hinata

Jiji lo siento o y por cierto llamenme ino-chan por que ino-sam me hace aparecer vieja-dijo la rubia

jajajj deacuerdo vamos chicas-dijo la peli-rosa

Y las 3 se fueron a la cafeteria par comer con los demas

**continuara**

**Espero que os haya gustado y dedico este capitulo a miko-san por apollarme gracias**


	3. hermanos karin y disculpas

**DENTRO DE LA CAFETERIA**

Las tres chicas entraron y todos se le quedaron mirando unos babeano otras con envidea y otros con curiosidad

hey chicas-les llamo tente que estaba sentada al lado de neji y lee

vamos Ino-chan-dijo sakura y arastro a ino asta la mesa seguida por hinata para sentarse

Hola-saludo ino

Hola-saludaron naruto tenten lee y couji

I-CHAN-se escuho un grito

Todos se dieron la vuelta y a la entrada de la cafeteria se podian ver tres chicos un rubio un peli-rojo y un asbache

No grites Deidara-baka-dijo ino

hoy sasori-niisam que haces aqui y quein es el rubio-pregunto sakura

Es deidara y dijo que tenia que ir a la cafeteria a buscar a su hermana

Su hermana?-dijo sauke con curiosidad

Que quieres dei-niisama-dijo ino dejando asombrados a casi todos de la mesa sasori y itachi

Dile a papa que hoy llego despues de las 5 a casa y que no vuelvo con el chofer

deacuerdo-dijo ino y siguio comiendo

esa monada de chico es tu hermano- se escucho una voz detras de la chica y esta se dio la vuelta para toparse con un peliroja

Lo siento mucho pero no hablo con desconocidas y menos si tienen esa pinta de puta (kari llevaba un pantalon muy corto que parecian bragas y un top un poquito mas ariba del ombligo)

Yo no me visto de puta y es imposible que no me conoscas por que soy la chica mas guapa y linda de todo kohnoa-high school-dijo la peliroja

Hay chicas mas guapas que tu y si deidara es mi hermano-dijo la rubia ya cansada de peleas

La peliroja iva a protestar pero Sasuke la intrerupio

Karin deja de molestar y bete con tus amigas-dijo en un tono frio

Pero Sasuke-kun me insulto-protesto karin

Ino solo dijo la verdad vas vestida muy poco decente y ay chicas mas guapas que tu como ella hinata sakura temari y tenten que te superan por mucho-dijo el ya cansado de sus estupideces

Karen se fue llorando de alli mientras sakura y temarin se reian de ellas

Sasuke teme no cres que as sido muy cruel con ella-dijo naruto

naruto ella se lo merece-dijo neji

es demasiado pesada y encima aun no a superado a sasuke-dijo shikamaru

y es demasiado creida-dijo couji

hoye ino creo que me pase con tigo y te insulte sin ningun motivo lo siento-dijo temari ya que despues de esa pelea ino comenzava a caerle mejor y estaba segura de que no se asercaria a su shika

no te preocupes soy chica y se que aveces los celos son muy malos-respondio ino y le dio una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que algunos se sonrojaran

**RIINNNGGGG**

Sono la campana toca gimnasia que todos prendan su flor de la juventud-dijo lee y a todos les salieron una gota estilo anime

no te preocupes el es haci siempre-dijo sasuke

si tu lo dices-le respondio ino

todos recogieron sus cosas y se fureon a gimnasi para cambiarse

**CONTINUARA **

**MIREN AY UNA COSA QUE OS QUIERO COMENTAR HAY KANAKURO KIBA GAARA Y MATSURI SON DEL GRUPO DE POPUKARES PERO PREFIEREN COMER FUERA **

**CHICOS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBIRE PRONTO Y DADO QUE ES FIN DE SEMANA CREO QUE EL DOMINGO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y SIENTO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO SOY MUY DESCUIDADA Y SIEMPRE SE ME ESCAPAN ALGUNAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO XD**


	4. ganaste la batalla pero ganare la guerra

**POV NORMAL**

**EN EL GIMNASIO**

Deacuerdo chicos como es el primer dia de clase vamos a separarnos un grupo con los chicos y otro con las chicas y como tenemos 2 horas de gimnasia haremos lo siguiente en la primera las chicas jugaran al volei-voll y en la segunda los chicos jugaran al futboll-dijo Gai-sensei

pero profe que haran los chicos mientras las chicas juegan-pregunto gaara

Muy simple vays a mirarlas y a animar al equipo que querais -dijo gai-sensei-las capitanas son ino y karin deacuerdo?

Sii-dijieron las dos

Te vas a enterar por averme humillado en la cafeteria ya que yo soy la capitana del equipo official del insti jajaj -dijo karin con un ayre de maldad

Bueno eso ya lo veremos caperucita-dijo ino muy segura

Chicos sientanse y chicas elijan su equipo-dijo el sensei

Elijo a Sakura -dijo ino

Elijo a Konan-dijo Karin

Hinata-dijo ino

Matsuri-dijo karin

Temari-dijo ino

kin-dijo karen(la de la aldea del sonido)

Tenten-dijo Ino

Tayuya-dijo karin

Deacuerdo empiecen-dijo Gai

Ino saca tu-dijo tenten

Deacuerdo-dijo ino

**POV INO**

el partido iv para nosotras pero aun quedaban 10 minutos y les tocab sacar al equipo de la puta de karin

Aaaggghh!-grite por el dolor que me provoco la zorra de kari por que me tiro el balon en la bariga

Ino estas bien-pregunto temari que se agacho a verme la cara ya que cay en el suelo por el fuerte dolor de bariga

O ten mas cuidado la proccima vez-me dijo esa guarra y yo com me conoseici iva protestar pero alguien cogio a la puta de la muneca

Karin pidele perdon- se escucho lo fria voz de Sasuke lo que me dejo sorprendida fu el el chico mas popular del colegio me estaba defendiendo y no fui la unica en sorprenderme ya que sakura esta mas sorprendida que yo maldicion

Pero sasuke-kun fue su culpa por no darle a la pelota-dijo esa zorra deveria ponerle un apodo ya se asquerosa

No te preocupes no necesito las disculpas de una asquerosa como esa y menos que me defiendan -le dije con una voz fria a sasuke por que aun que debo reconocerlo me atraia JODER ERA EL NOVIO DE SAKURA

En bez de quejarte mejor da las gracias-me dijo el en el mismo tono de voz frio en que le hable yo

hoye como me llamaste puta rubia-dijo la asquerosa

lo siento no tengo tiempo para pelear con guarras como tu ni con chulitos como el a si que si me disculpan voy a seguir jugando-dije y me di la vuelta para seguir jugando pero sasuke me cogio de la muneca y me susura unas palabras "nosotros aun tenemos una pelea y la pienso acabar despues dijo y me regalo una media sonrisa que le respondi que estaba deacuerdo y los dos nos fuimos a nuestros lugares y haci seguimos jugando

**FIN INO POV **

**SASUKE POV **

El juego siguio y estaban enpatada quedaban 5 minutos y el entrenador gai-sensei volvio del bano les tocaba sacar a ino y las demas ino debo reconocer que esa chica me llamo mucho la atencion fue la unica chica que se atrevio a insultarme y a ganar una de las peleas Ino Yamnala puede que ganaste una pelea pero yo ganare la guerra

AUUU-el sonido del grito de karin me saco de mis pensamientos ellafue mi novia durante 5 meses pero la deje por que sakura me empeso a llamar la atencion yo y sakura estabamos saliendo de 2 semans y me gustaba pero no era nada del otro mundo ella estaba enamorada de mi desde la primaria y yo solo ahora me fijo en ella y haci paso con muchas chicas menos con Yamanaka Ino ella cojio mi atencion desde la primera vez que la vi creo que sera interesante jugar un rato con ella pero tengo que cortar con sakura antes

OO lo siento karin no quise darte fue sinquerer deberias cojer mejor la pelota-se escucho la voz de la rubia que me saco de mis pensamientos y mire la escena y no pude contener un sonrisa ino le havia dado de lleno en la cara a kari y ahora la que estab humillada fu karin tambien pude ver como naruto kiba lee y gai-sensei felicitaban a las chicas

karin ve a ponerte hielo a la enfermeria tayuya acompanala

si sensei-dijieron las dos a la vezy se fueron

**FIN POV SASUKE **

**POV KARIN**

Asquerosa guarra puta zorra rubia como se atrevea humillarnos a mi y sasuke-kun tayuya ay que hacer unos cambios en mi lista de enemimgas sakura queda segunda la primera es la zorra rubia

**CONTINUARA**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO SONIA MIKO Y MIJO ME MOTIVARON MUCHO**


	5. Peleas citas futboll y salidas de amigos

En el gimnasio

Bueno chicos sera un partido de 6 contra 6 sin incluir al portero -dijo Gai-sensei-los equipos seran Sasuke Naruto Neji Shikamaru Gaara Sai y de portero Kiba y el segundo Shino Kanakuro Suigetsu Couji Jugo Kabuto y de portero lee quedo claro?

Si-dijeron todos los chicos

Bueni chicas ustedes animen a los chicos vale-dijo Gai

SI-dijeron las chicas

El partido duro una hora y el equipo de sasuke gan fue un partido muy animado y todas las chicas animavan a todos era como un partido real Karin volvio con tayuya y se sentaron lo mas lejos posible de ino,karin solo animo a sasuke mientras tayuya solo animava a naruto(ya lo se suena muy raro pero tambien quisiera poner un poco mas de NaruHina)

POV SASUKE

Ganamos el partido y yo estaba tremendamente feliz aunque no lo demonstrava pero no estaba feliz por ganar el partido estava feliz de que ino me animara maldicion sasuke deja de pensar en ella bueno voy a invitar a sakura salir espero que no se lo tome a mal pero a cambio le dejare ser mi mejor amiga y haci no la perdere

Hoye sakura-la llame y vino coriendo a felicitarme

Sasuke haz estado genial- me dijo ella con estrellitas en los hojos que raro bueno a lo que iba

Sakura tienes planes para esta tarde ?- le pregunte y salto de emocion

No por que!-me dijo casi gritando ay si savria mi intencion

Te recojo a las 5 en punto no te tardes-le dije con mi tono frio

CLARO SASUKE-KUNNN-ya me esta empesando a irritar es que no sabe callarse

Que pasa con tanta alegria -dijo la reyna de mi mente maldicon, iva a decir ino

Sasuke-kun me invito a una cita-dijo emocionada sakura

QUE BIEEN-grito mas fuerte que antes ino(grito mas fuerte que sakura )

Eres una ruidosa-le dije para molestarla

Y tu un creido-dijo ella

Tienes razin soy un creido tremendamente sexy-dije yo y sonrei de medio lado

No creas ay chicos mas guapos que tu-me ataco ino

Si y quien haver?-le desafie yo

Pues el hermani mayor de sakura-dijo ella poniendose las manos en las caderas pude ver que todos nos miraban mis amigos riendose otros tios por alli babenado por ino y mis fans mirandola con odio

Que dices reconoceslo soy el chico mas guapo que as visto en tu vida

No suenes Uchiha-me dijo ella

Yo no sueno eres tu la que suena con migo-le dije con un tono arogante

Si tu estuvieras en mis suenos se convertirian en las mas feas pesadillas-me dijo ella y yo le iva a contestar pero

Paren chicos vamos vallan a cambiarse y ir a casa dijo gay-sensei

Deacuerdo-dijimos todos pero antes de irnos ino me envio una mirada asesina a la que le crespondi con gusto como me encanta molestarla

**FIN SASUKE POV**

**INO POV**

Me fui a cambiar muy enfadada por culpa del uchiha pero eso no era lo malo lo malo es que me dolio cuando saukur dijo que iva a salir con Sasuke maldicion me estoy enamorando del peor hombre de el mundo y para el colmo el novio de una de mi nueva de cambiarme me fui a casa no sin antes despedirme de los chicos y darle otra mirada de odio a sasuke pero esta vez el me envio una mirada DEMACIADO SEXY maldicion ino deja de pensar en esperando el autobus y escuche que dijieron mi nombre me volte y vi a Kiba-kun ahorra que me fijo bien es muy mono pero sasuke lo superoa basta

Hola ino esperas la guagua(haci se dice al autobus en las islas canarias y como vivio alli me es mas comodo usar esta palabra pero si no quereis diganmelo xd)-dijo kiba

Hola si tu tambien ?-le pregunte

Si no es que viva muy lejos pero no me gusta caminar sin acamaru-me dijo

Akamaru?-le pregunte quien seria su hermano?

Es mi pero si quieres un dia te lo enseno-me dijo el

Claro-le dije emocionada- amo a los perros en especial los grandes

Pues akamaru es muy grande te lo digo yo-me dijo kiba a lo que yo sonrei

La guagua -dijo el y los dos entramos y nos senatamos juntos en un aciento(sabes esos acientos de 2 persona no piensen mal e que yo lo pense por eso puse esta nota jajaj soy una pervertida y os digo que mas adelante havra lemon xd)

Hoye kiba donde vajas?-le pregunte con curiosidad

En la calle suna que esta cerca de un parque-me dijo el

Que coinsidencia yo tambien -le dije muy feliz de tener un companero cerca

Bien una mas a la pandilla-me dijo el

Eh?-le pregunte yo ya que la calle suna es la parte mas elegante de la ciudad donde viven personas con mucho dinero yo vivo alli por que mi padre es el jefe de las floristerias mas populares de la ciudad

Es que sasuke naruto hinata neji tenten lee sasori itachi kohnan y los sabuka no tambien viven alli-me informo kiba

Me alegra mucho que tu hinata-chan Neji-kun y Naruto-kun y los demas vivan alli pero Sasuke-baka tambien ?-le pregunte

Tranquila ino aunque ahorra te parece insoportable vas a ver que con el tiempo te va a caer bien-me dijo

Eso lo duduo peropor que no vas en una limusina-le pregunte

No me gustan mucho los coches asi prefiero la guagua para volver pero para ir a otro sition voy en mi coche y tu-me dijo

Bueno yo tambien tengo coche y una limusina de lo mas bella pero papa no me deja ir en coche y seguro que en la limusina esta Deinii-san con una chica o con sus nuevos amigos-le dije yo

Ya veo bueno ay que vajar-me dijo kiba y los dos vajamos y delante de nosotros estaban naruto y hinata abrasados seguro esperando a kiba por que se nota que el y kiba son buenos amigos y detras de ellos se encontravan sasuke-baka y el sexy hyuga(neji)

hola kiba que ta INO-CHAN-grito naruto sorprendido de verme

No grites naruto ino-chan es nuestra vecina-dijo kiba

A ahorra que loo mmencionas escuchee a Ppapa hablar de que que Inoichi el que tiene esas floeria se ivaa a mmudar aqui-dijo timidamente hinata y pude ver como todos se sorpernden

ERES LA HIJA DEL MAYOR FLORERIISTA DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL Y VIENES EN GUAGUA COMO EL ESTUPIDO DE KIBA-me dijo naruto y yo le iva a contestar pero delante de nosotros se para la limusina de papa se abre y de alli salen itachi-kun deidara-niisan y sasori -kun

hola-dejieron los 3

hola -respondimos

bueno nos vemos despues vamonos hinata-sam-dijo neji

hai-respondio hinata se despidio de nosotros le dio un beso a naruto y se fue ellos realmente hacen buena pareja

yo tambien me voy chau-dijo sasori con su tono frio

sasori dijo kohnan que te esperava en el chacuzi-dijo naruto

Hmp-respondio y se fue despues se fueron deidara itachi sasuke y quedamos yo naruto y kiba

Hoye ino-chan despues sales con nosotros-me pregunto naruto a lo que le mire confundida

Es que nosotros por las tardes asta las noches salimos aqui a pasar el rato

Mmm no se-dije yo

Teme hoy no va a estar por que sale con sakura-dijo naruto

Deacuerdo-le dije yo

Bien ino en cual casa vivies-me pregunto ya que en el barrio solo ay 10 casas muy grandes despues de aqui en la siguente calle tambien alli otras 10 casas pero menos lujosas ay 5 en una parte de la calle y otras sinco enfrente en el sito libre ay una hermosa plasa y al terminar la plaza ay un maravilloso parque

En la 4-dije yo ya que todas estaban enumeradas

Que bien eres la vecina de kiba y yo, yo vivo en el quinto kiba en el tercero sasuke-teme y su hermano en el segundo hinata-chan y neji viven en el primero ya que los padres de neji murieron el pader de hinata lo adopto en el sexto vive sasori con su novia konhan antes sakura vivia aqui pero se mudo con sus padres a una casa cerca de una plaza con aroboles de cereso por que son los preferidos de sakura en el sexto vive tenten en el septimo lee y su padre gai-sensei en el octavo Shikamaru y Couji ya que se mudaron juntos y en el decimo viven los sabuka no

Deacuerdo-dije yo memorando deonde vivia quien por si acaso

bueno ino nosotros te llamaos despues-me dijo kiba

Vale nos vemos les dije y me fui a mi casa cuado entre la comida estava lista salude a mis padres termine de comer y me fui a mi cuarto una vez alli me duche me puse ropa interior me tire en la cama coji mi ipohn y me puse a escuchar musica un ratito pero no podia evitar de pernsar en sasuke me gusta y me duele que salga con sakura pero no puedo decir nada seguro le callgo fatal bueno si eso me quedo con su hermano

jijiji-me rey

De repente la puerta se avre y entra Deidara-niisan

Ino me llamo pein va a venir aqui por un mes a visitarte

que bien hechva de menos a pein-kun-dije yo alegre

ino ponte ropa joder soy un hombre-me dijo

pero eres mi hermano me vas a decir que te provoca ver a tu hermana peque en ropa interior-le pregunte me encanta provocar a mi hermano por que somos hermanastros de deistinto padre y madre pero parecemos hermanos y joder el tambien es muy guapo nos enrolla mos dos veces pero nada serio solo besos

Ino no es mi culpa que tu ropa interior se ta peque-me dijo y se fue de la habitacion sonrojado

jajaja-el nunca cambiara pense

CONTINUARA

espero que os alla gustado y lo hice mas largo pero os advierto de que el siguiente tardara mas por que me voy de vacaciones lo que queda de vacaciones del cole bueno queria agrecerle por dejarme rewis la verdad me motivaron mucho besos nos vemos


	6. Ruptura poco dolorosa y mejor amistades

**SASUKE POV **

Vaya vaya quien pensaria que ino era la hija de Inoichi mano magica (es un apodo que me invente no tiene mucho sentido pero se refiere que hace unos muy bonitos areglos de flores) ademas que vivia en Suna(haci se llama la calle y el bario donde ellos vivien) bueno ya estoy listo para recojer a Sakura me da un poco de pena cortar con ella pero que se le puede hacer me tengo que dar prisa si no llego tarde a rcogerla.

**Fin Sasuke Pov **

Sasuke salio de su casa y fue a recojer a en menos de 10 minutos y toco la puerta la cual se abrio dejando ver a sakura con un vestido de dia rosa asat las rodillas unas sandalias rojas una chaqueta asta debajo de su pecho con manga larga de color fuxia un bolso fuxia tambien y en la cavesa tenia una flor rosa y fuxia

te ves muy guapa sakura-dijo sasuke con su tono firo de siempre

Tu tambien estas muy guapo Sasuke-kun-le dijo Sakura llevaba un pantalon baquero una camisa azul oscuro una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas "bans" negras

vamos-dijo el y se fue hacia su coche que era un ferari azul oscuro con truenos negros pintados en la puerta

Hai-dijo sakura

Y asi los 2 se fueron a un restaurante con un cartel donde se podia leer ICHIRU RAMEN(creo que se escribe haci) los dos entraron se sentaron en una mesa y pideron un refresco y ramen

Sakura necesito hablar contigo-dijo sasuke

**SAKURA POV**

Por que quera Sasuke-kun hablar con migo me pergunto si quera decime que me ama y nos casaremos jijij no tengo que hacerme ilusiones pero no lo puedo evitar yo amo a Kiba a Sasuke iva a decir Sasuke nose por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el desde aqueilla vez que me pillo la lluvia y el se ofrecio a llevarme a casa

Sakura nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos y todo eso pero me gusta otra persona lo ciento quiero cortar con tigo pero me gustaria no perderte como amiga-dijo sasuke mirandome a los ojos y no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas aunque sabia que eso pasaria sasuke nunca me quiso pero aun haci estoy feliz de que quiere seguir siendo mi amigos ya que no se habla con ninguna de sus ex aunque espero que no sea kari quien le guste

Deacuerdo Sasuke-kun desde ahorra sere tu mejor amiga en que confias y le cuentas todo-dije yo emocionada por que de verdad queria que me tuviera confiansa ahorra y ya se que es una locura pero ya no me siento tan atraida por sasuke por culpa de un chico pero jijiji lo mire y el me miro sorprendido pero despues cambio a una cara pensativa

deacuerdo Sakura creo que eres la mas indicada para esto-dijo el entonces lo mire con estrellitas en los ojos a lo que el me miro un poco asustado

Entonces sasuke-kun te das cuenta de que tendras que contarme quien te gusta-le dije yo

No-dijo el sin rodeos

Pero saske-dije yo

No-me volvio a repetir

No seas cobarde dimelo o es que te da miedo-le pique yo por que sabia que siempre calla en este juego

claro que no me da miedo deacuerdo te lo dire me gusta shishi-dijo el vajando en tono en la ultima palabre para que no lo escuchara

Que no te escuche-dije yo

Ino-dijo el mas rojo que un tomate

O encerio pero si ustedes se matan con la mirada-dije yo y es que es verdad nunca pense que a sasuke le gustase ino pero bueno lo voy a ayudar

Lo se pero no lo puedo evitar me encanta enfadarla -dijo el y solto un suspiro

No te preocupes Sasuke-kun yo te ayudare

Deacuerdo-dijo el sin mucho animo pero de repente se me ocurio un plan

Sasuke lo que tienes que hacer es...

CONTINUARA

Espero que os guste ya se que es un poco corto y que no sale ino pero bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir asi que lo siento pero prometo que el fin de semana trabajare duro para un siguente capitulo mas largo

Nos leemos besos chau ;)


End file.
